Stories To Look Forward To
by Hyperpegasi
Summary: List of semi adoptable summaries to stories I plan to write in the near future.


**Stories to look forward too (ALL are AU XD):**

_**Danny Phantom**_

**Neko!Danny**

In a world were body guards are made to order, or custom built, the Manson's expect the best. It's coming time for Sam to choose her own personal guard, and who better than the boy who has been her cat for the last three years? DxS

**Salvation**

Sam's parents died, leaving her with a reclusive uncle. The day she sprouted wings was the last day she saw sunlight. She has thought of herself as some kind of freak for as long as she can remember, and even when she finally escaped, she never expected to find others like herself, or, for that matter, someone to love her for just being herself. Danny provided both in a way uniquely his own. DxS

**Hosted**

Sam's would-be husband has just dumped her at the alter. Her friends decide she needs a night out to get back to her old self. Where better than a host club? DxS

**Fragments**

Sam's uncle Kwan fails to return after setting out on his horse through the supposedly haunted woods. She sneaks out to find him, and stumbles across an ancient castle who's inhabitants are holding her uncle prisoner. In order to free him, she agrees to take his place. But she doesn't intend to make it easy on _anyone._ DxS

**Saviour**

A mutual dream - or nightmare, as it were. And both were left with two things. The knowledge that one day, he would find her, and he would be her salvation. That, and a haunting rendition of _Comatose_ that would forever echo in their minds. DxMer!S

**Doll House**

An explosion, courtesy Tucker and the (insert name) has Danny no bigger than a doll. Tucker buys a doll the same size as a joke and gives it to Danny. At Jazz's behest, Danny stores it in the doll house provided for him. He really wasn't expecting it to come to life in the middle of the night. DxS

**Sephiroth**

Sephiroth, half-ghost daughter of Aragon, love interest of James Fenton, half-ghost son of Danny and Sam. Even when the time comes when she has no choice but return to her father, the show must go on.

**Fetch**

Sam was on a little nature walk, minding her own business. It wasn't really her fault she smelt so delicious, now was it? Were!DxS

**Clueless**

Slight AU. Danny finally announced his identity to the world at 17. Tucker and Sam are still his best friends. He is and has been dating Paulina for a while. He's still blind to Sam's feelings. What will it take to make him realize? Karaoke, perhaps? DxS

**Blindfolds**

He promised that no matter what, they'd find each other. In their next life, the odds are against them, but still they search blindly, for what, they don't know. But maybe Chance will bring them together, as it was meant to be. Mer!DxMer!S

**Haunted**

Sam is being followed. She sometimes hears footsteps behind her, but nobody's there when she turns to look. Her room is cold, no matter how high she turns up the heater. What exactly is following her, and why? DxS

**Invisible**

Danny was used to being invisible during life, so it's like second nature, even after death. So why can _she_ see him? And what about her makes him _want _to be seen? DxS

**Cross My Heart**

After a chance meeting in an old tree house, Sam's got the ghost boy on the brain. She believes that he truly is a good person, and she really wants to see him again. Getting kidnapped by his arch nemesis wouldn't have been her first choice attention getting tactics, but she'll just have to work with the what she's got. DxS

**Nevermore**

It was a rule of Lady Paulina's that every potential suitor undertake a quest to earn her hand in marriage. So when a wonderer makes his way to the castle, she immediately hands him his task. Raised never to deny a lady, he sets off. DXS

**Collection**

Sam's curious nature overrides her common sense when she decides to find out what is in the old warehouse near her parents' estate. She didn't expect to discover a tank full of man-eating shark people, or find herself transporting said shark people across America in an attempt to liberate them from tank life and reunite them with their ocean home. Shark!DxS

**Hold**

What if Danny and Sam... Never met? And what if Danny ... Handled the ghosts in an entirely different manner? DXS

_**All of these summaries are up for adoption, sort of. I'd prefer it be posted under a different title, and accredited to me. I stil plan to write them, but I want to see what you guys come up with! ^^**_


End file.
